


Like a Fairytale

by caliginousfay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousfay/pseuds/caliginousfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Prompto retells their story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> something written for an RP prompt on tumblr

“I’ve written a story, and I need you to listen and tell me what you think, ‘kay?” Prompto pulled out a folded up piece of paper and opened it, eyes immediately scanning over the first line as his lips formed the words on the page. 

“Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy. That lonely boy spent all of his time avoiding talking to everyone else because he was afraid. Instead of experiencing the world for himself, he took pictures. One of his favorite things to take pictures of was animals.

“In this lonely boy’s world, there was another lonely boy. The difference between them was that this boy was a prince. He chose to be lonely because those who gathered around him only cared about his name, not the prince himself. He didn’t let anyone in because of it. 

“One day, the lonely boy approached the prince. He was nervous but determined. He was going to be the prince’s friend. After all, he’d been asked by someone very important to be a good friend to the prince. He couldn’t let either of them down. 

“Unfortunately, the lonely boy, clumsy as he was, tripped. He was embarrassed, mortified even. The lonely prince ran over and took his hand to help him up. It was then that the lonely prince said something. It was something he couldn’t possibly know would make the boy rethink everything. There was no way for the prince to know it was something that would start a change in the boy’s life that was for the better.

“The boy thought over what the prince had said a lot. He wasn’t good enough to be his friend yet. He needed to fix what the prince had said. So, he worked. The boy changed around his life. Everyday, rain or shine, the boy ran. But that wasn’t enough. He wasn’t good enough. But he had to do it if he wanted to be the prince’s friend. The boy did something he’d never dared to do before and asked for help from someone else. It was scary to reach out, but he needed it. 

“The days where the boy would go to look at the prince faded into ones where he focused only on his goal, where he ran and ran. By the time he would be good enough to be the prince’s friend, the boy was sure he would have forgotten the first time they met altogether. 

“Finally, the boy was able to look at himself in the mirror and say he was ready. It took a long time and they were in high school then, but he was ready to approach the prince again. So, when he saw him that day, the boy went up to him and treated the prince as a friend immediately. To his surprise, the prince remembered him and treated him as a friend just as quickly.

“From that day on, they were thick as thieves. The two lonely boys had found a best friend in each other. The prince gave the boy a reason to come out of his shell, and the boy proved to be a genuine friend for the prince, one that wasn’t tied to his title. To the boy, there was no one better in all the world than his friend.

“Eventually, the way he looked at the prince changed. The prince’s face wasn’t just that of his friend, but one he cherished with all his heart. Every time he saw a smile on the prince’s face, butterflies filled the boy’s stomach and he felt warmer than any summer sun ever caused. It didn’t take long to realize that he was in love. 

“But this was his best friend. On top of that, he was the prince who was already engaged. He didn’t have a chance, at least he didn’t think so. What if he lost his friendship if the prince found out? What if he lost the one person who mattered most to him? It was a scary thought that caused the boy to stay awake at night sometimes. He told himself it was better to quietly be in love than to risk it all. Despite telling himself that, there was a part of him that wanted to take that chance. He wanted to see if he could be happy without having to hide just how deeply he loved the prince.

“So one night, while they were on a trip to go meet the prince’s fiancee, the boy asked a question. He asked the prince for a kiss. He was scared, so, so scared. But the prince agreed to it. What harm was one kiss? But, it wasn’t just one kiss. It was one that led to another and then more and more. It was one that led to the prince and the boy ending up hopelessly and desperately in love with each other. 

“It was a kiss that made the boy happier than he ever thought he would be. The prince’s friendship had already made him so happy, but this made him feel like nothing else could touch him. But, he couldn’t always be happy. The prince was still engaged and a war waged on. The boy couldn’t be sure how long they could be happily in love together, but the prince promised he would make sure they wouldn’t be apart. 

“The prince could be a force of nature, and he said it with such determination. It made the boy’s heart swell every time because the prince loved him enough to fight for him. He’d never expected so much love in return from him. He had never expected half as much. It was hard to believe he could have something so wonderful and real with the prince. It was hard to believe he had found a home in another person who wanted him just as much. 

“The boy had no choice but to believe this reckless and determined prince. He’d seen what happened when he wanted to do something. He knew that if anyone could find a way for them to stay together, it would be him.”

There was a pause before he folded the paper back up and held it out to Noctis. “I couldn’t write an ending. I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but I hope it’ll be a happily ever after. You can fill it in when we find out."


End file.
